Wedding Dress
by iPsychO
Summary: Quando a música começa, voce jura que vai passar o resto da sua vida com ele, eu rezei todas as noites para que esse dia nunca chegasse.


**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys

**Gênero:** Drama/ Romance/ UA.

**Categoria:** Real Person

**Avisos:** Se você é uma pessoa que não gosta de casais fora do comum ou de "inovações", bye bye. Pois essa fic termina com um casal fora do comum.  
Eu estou avisando! Saia já daqui, irei deletar as reviews me xingando e/ou xingando minha mãe; porque eu avisei, porra. ¬¬

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem... E Genevieve não me pertence, graças a Deus. Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, isso tudo escrito aqui é apenas ficção.

**Sinopse:** Quando a música começa, voce jura que vai passar o resto da sua vida com ele, eu rezei todas as noites para que esse dia nunca chegasse.  
Por muito tempo eu vivi como um idiota, vivi em uma ilusão. Ainda assim você se foi, nesse vestido branco olhando para mim e sorrindo.

**Capa:** http: / / fanfiction. nyah. com. br / userfiles / 8 / A / 4 / C / capa_ 20438_ 1284760837. jpg

**Notas Iniciais: **Hey, galera! Minha inspiração voltou. o/  
Mas essa one-shot é fruto(?) de um surto de criatividade que eu tive enquanto ainda estava sem inspirção/criatividade.

Isso é uma one-shot, amém!

Repetindo: se você é uma pessoa que não gosta de casais fora do comum ou de "inovações", bye bye. Pois essa fic termina com um casal fora do comum.  
Eu estou avisando! Saia já daqui, irei deletar as reviews me xingando e/ou xingando minha mãe; porque eu avisei, porra. ¬¬

Anyway, essa one-shot foi baseada na música e no MV de "Wedding Dress" do TaeYang, sim outra musiquinha coreana pra vocês - que vão ler - ouvirem. o/

http: / / www. youtube. com / watch? v=6kAH4oUO4KU

Recomendo louca, insana e psicóticamente(?) que escutem a música enquanto lêm a fic, dá uma música de fundo bem legal. *sádica(?)*

Okay, vocês vão ler porque querem, mas não me xinguem no twitter depois. u_ú

I hope you enjoy.  
*Indo blindar a armadura medieval, indo buscar o colete à prova de balas e o carro blindado* -qs

Presente para a Kuchiki Rukia 13, parebéns tia Suh-chan! *-*

**

* * *

**

**Wedding Dress**

Vocês brigavam, como todo casal normal, e então você ficava triste e chateada, às vezes até chorava. E sempre me procurava pra desabafar e, como o bom amigo que eu era, sempre te escutei.

Mas uma coisa que você não sabia era que eu gostava de você, muito mais do que um amigo deveria gostar. E quando vocês brigavam eu ficava esperançoso, rezando internamente para que vocês terminassem a qualquer momento. E ao mesmo tempo meu coração doía ao ver que você chorava por ele, por causa dele, porque o amava de verdade. Eu sempre tentava te animar nesses momentos de crise e só de ver você voltar a sorrir, eu me sentia melhor.

Ele era o cara mais popular e bonito da escola, e você a garota mais bonita e popular da escola; e ninguém nunca quebrou esse tabu de que o garoto popular fica com a garota popular.

Eu não era ninguém comparado a ele, era apenas um garoto do grupo de estudos que tinha a missão de te ajudar a melhorar suas notas; mas acabamos nos conhecendo melhor e eu me tornei seu amigo, ou melhor, como você preferia dizer: seu único e melhor amigo.

Quando você me apresentou a seu namorado, acabamos ficando amigos também, e então eu passei a me sentir mal por estar me apaixonando por você cada vez mais e mais... Porque eu via o quanto vocês se amavam.

Ás vezes eu te odiava, pois você nunca percebeu meus sentimentos, outras vezes eu desejava que vocês fossem infelizes. Mas depois essa raiva passava, pois eu percebia que, já que eu não tive coragem de me declarar para você, o errado da história sempre fui eu**. **E essa raiva acabava se transformando em culpa e **e**u me sentia um bastardo egoísta por desejar que você não segurasse a mão dele, por sonhar que um dia você o deixaria de vez e viria para mim. Me sentia um idiota e a culpa aumentava ainda mais quando ele vinha conversar comigo e falava com muita paixão sobre você, ou vice-versa.

Tantas vezes tive vontade de contar pra você o que eu sinto; tantas vezes tentei reunir coragem para me declarar, mas na hora H eu sempre recuei e quando acreditava que finalmente iria conseguir, algo acontecia ou alguém chegava para atrapalhar e a coragem se esvaía.

**#**

_Você estava conversando com uma amiga sua na festa de aniversário dela, eu decidi que seria aquele dia que eu me declararia para você, e desejava que você dissesse que sentia o mesmo por mim e terminaria com seu namorado..._

_- Hey, Gene... Er... Será que eu poderia falar com você? – Perguntei receoso._

_- Claro Jay! Com licença Dan, já volto. – A ruiva respondeu um "ok" e você me seguiu._

_Parei cabisbaixo no meio de um corredor que estava deserto e você me encarou, esperando para ouvir o que eu tinha para dizer. Finalmente abri a boca para dizer tudo o que sentia, mas fui interrompido por alguém te chamando._

_- Gene! Finalmente te achei. Hey, Jay. – Ele me cumprimentou sorridente._

_- Hey, Jen. – Fiz o maior esforço para meu sorriso parecer natural._

_- Okay, então você vai ser o primeiro a saber da novidade. – Ele disse_

_- Que novidade? – Perguntei tentando parecer entusiasmado._

_Jensen sorriu para mim e em seguida para Genevieve, então ele se ajoelhou na frente dela. Ela olhou-o sem entender, mas eu entendi o que iria acontecer quando ele sorriu para mim. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Talvez eu soubesse o tempo todo que isso aconteceria um dia, mas eu rezei muito para que esse dia nunca chegasse._

_- Genevieve Cortese, você gostaria de se casar comigo? – Ele perguntou tirando uma pequena caixinha aveludada do bolso e abrindo-a, revelando um anel dourado._

**#**

E agora estou aqui no altar, como padrinho de casamento de vocês, vendo você entrar na igreja, linda nesse vestido de noiva que está usando. Quando essa música acabar, você vai jurar que ficará com ele para o resto da sua vida.

Tiro do meu bolso, discretamente, um anel de prata que tem um diamante no meio. Um sorriso triste surge em meus lábios com a lembrança de que eu pretendia te dar esse anel no dia que eu me declarasse. Vejo-os saindo da igreja com sorrisos nos rostos, felizes.

Agora, o que eu mais quero é que você seja feliz com ele; porque talvez somente assim, eu consiga te esquecer. E talvez, somente assim, eu consiga esquecer o quão miserável eu fui; talvez esqueça que por muito tempo eu fui um idiota e vivi em uma ilusão. Mas sei que não será nada fácil pra mim.

E a última imagem que eu guardo de você, é justamente você indo embora, com seu vestido branco de noiva, olhando para mim e sorrindo; ao som do anel que sempre guardei para você caindo no chão, o que somente eu ouvi.

* * *

**N/B:** Não posso falar que me surpreendi com o casal, porque como surgiu de uma brincadeira ao MSN, eu já sabia quem seriam os personagens.

Mas achei muito legal você revelá-los apenas nos instantes finais da fic; porque assim, dá pra sentir a emoção do narrador, livre de preconceitos. Foi triste, fiquei com muita pena dele...

É um casal inusitado sem sombra de dúvidas, mas estamos falando de ficção e em ficção, tudo é possível.

**N/A:** *Chega no carro blindado, usando o colete à prova de balas e a armadura por cima*  
So, what's up?  
O que acharam? Odiaram? Comente. Gostaram? Comente. Quer criticar construtivamente(?)? Comente. Querem reclamar e me xingar/matar? Não comente, porque eu avisei. u_ú

Anyway, quero saber o que vocês acharam da fic, okay? ¬¬'

Só pra constar, eu fui obrigada indiretamente(ou não) a terminar a fic com esse casal e assim. -n  
Então a culpa não é minha. -nn  
É do TaeYang e essa música perfeitamente triste, que tem um MV perfeitamente mais triste ainda. -s  
Então a culpa é dele. -qns

**Reviews?**

* * *

Pra quem quiser ver o MV: http: / / www. youtube. com / watch? v=Sjcvasr-6o0  
E quem quiser ver a tradução da música: http: / / letras. terra. com. br / tae-yang / 1585606 / traducao. html**  
**


End file.
